pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Furo League
The Furo League (風呂リーグ Furo League) is the respective Pokémon League of Furo; with the usual assortment of eight Pokémon Gyms, the Elite Four and the regional Pokémon Champion. It was named after the region is calls home; Furo. Gym Leaders |} |} Elite Four and Champion |} History Trivia *Straying from tradition as usual, Wyvern 0m3g4, decided to list the Gym Leaders and Elite Four in rank, according to what he deemed to be the weakest Pokémon type, up to the strongest Pokémon type. As it starts with the Grass type, this naturally means Wyvern felt Grass was the weakest type to battle with, while the final member of the Furo League, the Champion, Titania, who specializes in Fairy type Pokémon, shows Wyvern believes Fairies are the strongest type. He also desired to switch the roles the Steel and Dark types have had in Pokémon Leagues since Generation II. This time, the Dark specialist, Manfred, is the Gym Leader, while the Steel specialist, Cobalt, is a member of the Elite Four. **Additionally, both the first and final three Gyms share the same pattern. The first three Gyms specialize in types a player would choose as their starter Pokémon (Grass, Water and Fire.) And thus naturally, Haru has an advantage over Hikari, who has an advantage over Kazangan, who has an advantage over Haru; causing the cycle to repeat. Meanwhile, the final three Gyms share the same overarching pattern. Jeet, who trains Fighting Pokémon, has an advantage over Manfred's Dark types. Manfred in turn has an advantage against Andromeda and her Psychic Pokémon. And lastly, Andromeda's Psychic Pokémon have a natural advantage over Jeet's Fighting types. *Gym Leaders Jeet and Andromeda share an intense rivalry between each other. Interestingly, they're also Gym Leaders who specialize in Fighting and Psychic Pokémon respectively; two types that have been considered to be counterparts to one another. This is played up in how Jeet focuses on training the body, and unleashing massive physical damage in battles, while Andromeda trains her mind, and deals in using mostly special attacks mixed with strategy in battles. Furthermore, both have a signature Pokémon that's both Fighting and Psychic type. Jeet's is a Gallade, while Andromeda owns a Medicham. This seems to reinforce the harmony and moderation theme permeating the Furo region. *Like Steven Stone in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace in Pokémon Emerald and Iris in Pokémon Black and White 2, Titania is one of few Champions who specializes in a particular type of Pokémon. In her case, she uses Fairy type Pokémon. *Nearly every member of the Furo League, both Gym Leader and Elite Four alike, as well as the Champion herself, uses at least one Water type Pokémon. This is most likely due to the large amount of water surrounding the Furo region, and the huge amount of Water Pokémon inhabiting it. The only three people without Water Pokémon are Haru, Blanco and Kazangan. While Haru and Blanco's reasons are unclear, Kazangan's lack of Water Pokémon is due to the fact that there is no known dual type Fire/Water Pokémon. Hikari herself specializes in Water Pokémon, which means she obviously makes use of Water types. Category:Regional Pokémon Leagues Category:Pokémon League Category:Wyvern 0m3g4